


Never Before

by sassy_pelican



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eating out, F/M, eating pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Having a man's head between your legs is a new experience.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948759
Kudos: 58





	Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sebastian Stan x Reader  
> Prompt: Eating Out  
> Warnings: smut (duh), oral - fem receiving (what ever gave it away?), nastiness, some fluff.  
> A/N: I have no shame people. None. Let’s also all ignore the state of things right now and assume that Sebastian can be filming something like this, and that he doesn’t have a girlfriend (all the happiness to them). Or you know, pretend that this happened prior to this shit year. No time is specified so it’s whatever. Basically porn with a little plot (but not much). This continues on Day 7.

It wasn’t that you were nervous for the various sex scenes with none other than Sebastian Stan, a friend you found this industry a few years ago. No, you could disassociate yourself and get through them without feelings just fine, have done so before. It’s just that well, one of them was  _ different. _

That particular scene was steamier than most, more intimate than others you’ve filmed. With all the precautions it wouldn't be intimate while being filmed but it would be a different experience for you. He wouldn’t really be going down on you, that’s silly. But he would be the first man, person really, to have his head between your legs.

Sebastian had no idea of course. You weren’t about to disclose  _ that _ information to him before he has his face pressed awkwardly against a fucking maxi pad. No, that would only do more harm than good. 

“You ready?” Sebastian asks, stepping up beside you on your way back to set. 

“Sure,” you reply, unconvincingly. 

“Oh come on,” he teases. “You’ve seen me naked more times than I care to admit by now. This isn’t going to be that bad. I’ll be almost fully clothed this time.”

“You ready for a face full of maxi pad?” you tease him, trying to deflect away from your nerves. 

“As I’ll ever be, well as long as it doesn’t get stuck to my face.” It pulls a laugh from you, a genuine one that puts the nerves to rest for a moment. 

“I’d pay good money to see that, Seb.”

“I’m sure you would.”

The second the set comes into view your heart starts beating out of your chest.  _ For fucks sake, you’ve been practically naked pressed against him before. This isn’t that bad. _ At least you tried to convince yourself it wasn’t going to be as awkward as you’re making it. 

You’re ushered into your dressing room and put in the scarcely there underwear set before being shoved out and into the fray. Yet, even as you know that it’s part of the script, seeing Sebastian in everything but a shirt makes you feel underdressed, as in, not at all. 

“Nice lace,” he says, eyeing you appreciatively, something he didn’t do the other times. Of course, the other scenes were often tearing clothes off. 

“Nice pants.” The button and zipper of his jeans are undone and you are almost surprised they aren’t falling off his hips. 

“Places!” The director yells, everyone following the order, including you and Seb. 

Your back is on the bed, legs spread and he’s looking at you from between them, and if you knew it wasn’t acting, you’d say you could get used to it. 

“Action!”

His hands skim up your legs, leaving very real goosebumps in their wake. Lpis follow his hands, leading up to the apex of your thighs. You’re positive that if a pad weren’t in the way he could see you starting to get wet. Even the lights and microphones surrounding you aren’t dulling the ache. 

Sebastian’s nose grazes the front of the lace panties, and you bite back a moan. You may have filmed sex scenes with him before, but not like this. Fingers pull at the sides of your underwear, dragging them down your legs. Once again you’re thankful for the barrier between you and his face, however unromantic. 

He smirks, then lifts your legs over his shoulders and dives in, face pressing against the fabric of your covering, the light pressure enough that your clit feels it, even if only slightly. This time you do moan, hoping that it sounds real enough for the camera and not so real that Sebastian starts to realize what he’s doing. 

His hands move to your hips, gripping them tight as he starts to move them, indicating the wanton pleasure he’s giving you.  _ If only he knew _ . You throw your hand over your head, clutching the pillow and let out another moan. 

_ It’s for the camera. It’s not real _ . At least that’s what you tell yourself as you fight to keep your hips from bucking for real. Every move of his head shifts his nose that’s just hairs width from your clit. 

“Perfect! That’s a wrap!” The director yells. Sebastian pulls himself from between your legs as you try to collect yourself. “We’ll review the take and get back to you tomorrow. Today’s been a long day for everyone, go home and get some rest.” You’re thankful that was the last take of the day. Any more time around him after that may have done you in. 

The fluffy robe pulled around you as you lounge in your hotel room feels nice compared to the high strung feeling over your nerves. You’ve had a man’s head between your legs now, and you want  _ more _ . The mere preview of that it could be like wasn’t enough and you want more. You want the real thing, tongue and lips and everything. 

You sit up, all reason out the window and before you can tell yourself to back out, your slippers are on and you’re across the hall, knocking furiously on Sebastian’s door. “Dammit Seb, open the damn door!”

“What the hell?” he asks, hair looking still damp from a shower, the same fluffy robe wrapped around him as is wrapped around you. You push past him and sit on the edge of the bed, he shakes his head but closes the door. “What’s going on?”

“I want the real thing god dammit!”

“I’m not following,” he says, still standing by the door, confusion written all over his face. 

“Don’t make me say it,” you plead, but when he only stares at you you resign yourself to your fate. “You were the first.”

“Y/N,” he says. “We’ve never actually had sex. I can’t be your first.”

“Fuck! Not that!” you yell, hands flying to your hair. “You were the first person to have their head between my legs!”

“No one’s ever eaten you out?” he asks, completely stunned. 

“Fuck,” you sigh, sitting back down. “No. And the preview wasn’t enough you bastard.”

“Shit,” he says, his own hands going to run his fingers through his hair. “I would’ve backed off had I known.”

“I don’t want you to back off,” you say, shyly for the first time since entering his room.

“What?”

You swallow the lump in your throat. “I don’t want you to back off,” you say, looking him in the eyes. “I want the real thing.”

“Are you drunk?” Sebastian asks, eyeing you skeptically. 

“Dammit, no!” you say. “Can’t I do this when I’m in my right mind?”

He stares at you, blues eyes boring your soul. “You’re sure? One-hundred percent sure?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian wastes no time, before your next breath he’s holding you by the cheeks and kissing the hell out of you, tongue already asking for entrance. You gladly give it to him, hands now clutching at his shoulders. 

In seconds he has you on your back, hovering over you, tongue still exploring the expanse of your mouth. You have no shame admitting that you’ve never been kissed so thoroughly and don’t know if you’ll ever be satisfied with any other kiss again. 

Fingers play with ties of your robe, slowly, torturously slow, push the sides, exposing you to his gaze. Normally being looked at like Sebastian is looking at you makes you cringe in embarrassment but this time, it fills you with pride. This god-like man is staring at you with such hunger and lust that you can feel it in your soul. 

His lips trial down your neck; tongue licking circles around your nipples before continuing lower. He’s already got you panting and you’re still in your underwear. You can feel his breath tease your clit, his nose barely bumping it as he places a gentle kiss over the fabric. 

You’re lifting your hips, allowing him to pull the offending fabric off. If your mind wasn’t so muddled you might have been able to tell what he cursed but as it was all you knew was that he was holding your legs apart before diving in. 

The contact of his lips on your cunt sends a jolt of pleasure through you and he moans as he tries to hold your hips down. Never before have you been as thankful as you are now for his long tongue. Sebastian’s tongue prods at your entrance, tracing the sensitive flesh, before licking up to your clit and flicking. 

Your eyes roll in the back of your head as he sucks, hard, and it has you seeing stars. You’ve imagined the sensation sure, but you never thought it’d feel like this. Either you are extremely sensitive, or Sebastian is a master at eating pussy. 

“You taste so good,” he groans, holding your lips apart before he sucks once more on your clit. 

You let out a hoarse moan, arching your back off the bed as he holds your hips. Sweat is dripping in between your breasts but you don’t care, not when his mouth is doing wonders on you, not when Sebastian has you experiencing things you never thought possible. 

He moves down slightly, pushing his tongue fully inside you, the muscle reaches depths you thought impossible for a tongue, as his thumb rubs at your sensitive nub. 

“Fuck,” you moan, grabbing his hair and pulling. Sebastian’s groan of pleasure reverberates through your cunt, and you have to bite your lip to hold back another. 

“Let me hear you,” he whispers, coming up for air. You smirk. He wants you loud, you can be loud. “Let me feel you.”

Your fingers fist his hair, and tug harshly and you watch as his eyes roll, mouth opening in a silent moan. “Fuck me with you tongue.”

Without wasting a moment he obliges. You get more than you bargained for. Instead of just the thick muscle of his tongue, which you now doubt you can live without, he adds a finger. The sinful combination has the coil that has been building in your stomach tighten. 

“Shit!” you yell, throwing your head back and pushing him further into you. “Feels so good.”

You can feel him smile against you, still tongue fuckig you while his finger moves down and circles yoru back entrance. He feels you tense and retreats, not without a smirk. 

His hands move back to your thighs, pulling them apart and holding them there with strength you certainly couldn’t fight with the state you're in. 

A harsh suck against your clit and you scream. “Oh fuck! Seb!”

You feel yourself gushing against his face, and you can’t bring yourself to care. Your hips move of their own accord, riding his face through your orgasm, his nose bumping your clit with each pass. 

Sebastian finally pulls himself away, smirking. “Everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

You smile wickedly. Just because you’ve just had the best orgasm of your life doesn’t mean you can give him the upper hand. “I don’t know, I might need one more experience, just for research purposes.”

“I think I can do that,” he says, crawling back up your body, tongue tasting of yourself pushing into your mouth. 

You push your hips up against his, flipping him onto his back. “Not before I return the favor.”


End file.
